Sonic's Random Adventures
by WolvesRule612
Summary: My sequel to Knuckles Random Adventures, only Sonic. Sonic goes on random adventures because he wants to/he doesn't want to. R'n'R. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is the offical sequel/spin off to Knuckles Random Adventures, and all who review that before December 2008 will be able to review this and give their ideas.

_**Chapter 1: The FACE**_

"Its SO HIDIOUS!" Sonic said as he stared into a mirror. "How could anything be so ugly!?" He questioned as he looked on in horror. He then said "I could make millions selling this as a horror movie!" so he went out and grabbed his video camera and started filming. One hour later he brought it to a producer and sold it to him. The producer produced it and they both made millions.

Sonic then bought a navy fleet, an air fleet, and an army bigger than Russia's so that he never would have to fight the royal Fatness/Egghead/Eggman and he could say "The circle is now complete, when we last met YOU were the fatness but now I am the Fatness!" Sonic then went back to his house where Big was sitting outside fishing in a cup. Sonic saw the miswording and took the opportunity to say "How could Big the fat fit in a cup?! He can barely fit through the door!" And it ticked God AKA the writer of this fic to shock him in the butt with a giant lightning bolt. Sonic then danced around screaming "TAILS DO SOMETHING!" So when Tails finally decided to help him he threw him in a pool. And if you didn't know SONIC CAN"T SWIM. This proved to be very funny as Tails laughed so hard his lungs fell out, somehow killing someone other than Tails. Tails scooped his lungs back up and dived into the pool, not realizing that it was full of gasoline instead of water.

"Sonic where are you!?" Tails yelled not realizing that Sonic couldn't here him. He then saw Sonic and pulled him out of the pool of gasoline and attempted to do the Heimlich on him. Knuckles then entered and dropped his cigarette on Sonic, not noticing he was covered in black goo/money/oil/gasoline/practically-gold/fossil-fuels, lighting him on instantly.

The attempt to put the fire on him went something like this:

"OMG! I'm on fire you retards!" Sonic yelled.

"Call the fire department!" Tails yelled.

"Get me a cigarette." Knuckles said in a completely normal voice. Tails went in and got it and came out and started panicking again.

The fire department showed up and saved the kitten that Tails had been screaming about and then left. He then went inside and killed it gruesomely. Sonic kept running around catching the 4672 and a half billion dollar (and 47 cents) house on fire and burning down multiple national (for Canada) treasures AKA leaves and then he climbed the B.U.M.S. Headquarters and fell off just like the steward of Gondor in the Lord of the Rings.

And thus begins Sonic's Random Adventures.

You have to read Knuckles Random Adventures to get some of the jokes in this one. Again short because short stories that are funny are better than stories that are dragged out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the offical sequel/spin off to Knuckles Random Adventures, and all who review that before December 2008 will be able to review this and give their ideas.

_**Chapter 2: Boys need their toys**_

Sonic ran outside a day after being completely burned into ashes and ran into a bar. After getting over the pain of running into a iron bar he saw a monster truck (I am basing this off my rich uncles monster truck) that was flaming red and the wheels stood 7 feet tall, not including the extra large inteior and platinum steering wheel. It had an engine that weighed about 1 and a half tons and could get up to 290 miles per hour. It had a huge back that was big enough to have a big public swimming pool in it and a hot tub! Sonic was in love! He ran into a jewelry store and grabbed a ring. He went and made the biggest propsal in history, and the truck asked him by revving "YOU GAY RETARD!! CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED!!"

"I would be gay for you!" Sonic replied.

The truck pulled out my uncles specialized semi-automatic 4 shot burst, (I can't remember the correct wording) the shot that shatters inside the enemy, completely cleaned and polished, never-before shot gun and aimed it in half a second and fired. The beautiful bullet sank itself deep into Sonic's chest, shattering into a million pieces and hitting all his vital organs.

He once again went to the hospital. It was the same nurses and doctors, except one was different. He was extremely fat and barely fit through the double-doors. He also had a gigantic moustache which seemed to go all the way that his fat did. He came in and Sonic, seeing as he was knocked out cold could not tell it was who you all know it is. He took off his trench-coat thing to reveal he was EGGHEAD's brother. He was old looking and seemed wise. He reached for his needles and set to work on the famed-for-being-an-idiot-hedgehog. The old man only knew about Mobians from other peoples stories about them, so you can imagine the surgery.

"What the crap is this thing?" As the old man threw out Sonic's liver and heart.

"I don't know." said his retarded assitant.

"Well we might as well throw it all in the dumpster as soon as we put all this back in." Said the old man again.

Then randomly 4 guys came, one with a guitar and said in a sing-song voice "My name is Wes, what is yours?"

And the assistant said "Hi, I'm Bob." Like a robot or something.

"And my name is Matt." The guy with the guitar said, and they all introducede themselves although they had HUGE nametags. They left and did the same to other people.

The doctor had Sonic all back together again and said "I should sell him on eBay." But the highest bid he got was 2 cents so he kept the blue mobian, but when he woke up he ran away, just before Eggman got there, so he strangled his brother and left.

Sonic got home and went to his fridge, where he found the ghost of Maria and Shadow making-out inside the fridge. He went away and bought a shotgun to try and commit suicide because Maria had drank all the 7-up. But because the NARRORATOR OF DOOM is evil he didn't let Sonic die. Sonic house was then attacked by an army of... **BUTTERFLIES**!!

_TO BE CONITINUED_...

Keep reading to find out what happens when Sonic is attacked by butterflies. Again short because short stories that are funny are better than stories that are dragged out. Why do I keep saying that.


End file.
